The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus.
Conventionally, liquid crystal display devices have a structure in which R (red), G (green), and B (blue) dots are provided in a unit pixel, and the amounts of light components emitted from the three-color dots are different from each other, thereby displaying an image with various colors.
However, since the natural world has wavelength bands of colors that cannot be displayed with only these three colors R, G, and B, it is difficult to realize colors close to natural light using only these three colors.
Therefore, in recent years, there has been proposed a liquid crystal display device capable of realizing colors close to natural light (for example, see Patent Document 1). The liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a pixel structure constructed by adding a C (cyan) dot to these R, G, and B dots. Since cyan is a color positioned outside a triangular region formed by linking R, G, and B points on a chromaticity graph, it is possible to realize a display color having a wider wavelength band. In Patent Document 1, a Y (yellow) dot and/or an M (magenta) dot are used in addition to the C dot.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-306023.